triple threat
by zackcullen
Summary: What if Bella, Alice and Rosalie weren't as innocent as we thought they were? what if they where total oppistes? what if Edward, Jasper and Emmet were players? AU HUMAN
1. sorry guys

**A/N: ok you guys I know I've been very absent from my stories and the only excuse I have is that….im bored hahahah! Triple threat just isn't going the way I want it to. Now no that doesn't mean I'm stopping! It simply means I'm gonna re do it the way I originally wanted it to be ****. Hopefully I'll have something up either today or tomorrow. I'm back! **

**Love, peace and abs, **

**Zack "Z" cullen**


	2. skirts

a/n: ok let's try this again people! From the top! Hahaah

Chapter 1: Skirts

BPOV

Thing: Skirt

Yes a skirt. But not just any skirt; a catholic school girl skirt. A very short one at that. So shirt that if I bent over and, a guy magically trip up against me we would have gotten arrested for indecent exposure. Who was wearing it? Me, Bella Swan. Now why did I wear? Because I wanted to get Edward Cullen's dick so hard he could poke an eye out! You see we've had this battle between each other. It's to see who can out "sex" each other. Last week he got me with taking his shirt off during his football practice so I could see his lickable, delicious abs. but I would have won this time! …..if Mr. Martinez hadn't have seen me!

People: my girls and his guys

You see ever since we were little kids we've always had this…rivalry with each other. Me and my two best friends: Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Against him and his two best friends: Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Johnson. I'm not really sure what started it but since 5th grade we've been fighting ever since. It started with just name calling. Then in jr. high it got to practical jokes and by the time high school came along it escalated to sex. Because no matter how angry we get at them….at the end of the day we still wanna fuck they're brains out. These boys are pure sex. They ooze hotness off their bodies. With Edward's sexy smirk, Emmett's sexy body, and Jasper's gorgeous accent they're unbeatable. They could have any girl in the school. But they want us. Of course we're not making it easy on them. What's the fun in that?

Place: Detention.

How we all magically got detention I'll never know. It's kinda like the fates wanted us to hook up. I got in trouble for my skirt. Alice got in trouble for ditching and Rosalie got in trouble for cussing out a teacher…again. I don't know what the hell these boneheads did but it must have been bad enough. Oh man Edward looks so hot in the plaid shirt. Wait he's looking at me. I think I just had a mini orgasm! If anyone could get this pussy wet it was Edward Fucking Cullen. Oh god he's smiling….whoa ok I just came my panties. How could one little smile make me feel so damn good? Hold on he's starting to talk. Oh speak you sweet, sexy greek god

"who wants to play Truth or Dare?" uh oh this day is about to get a little crazy

a/n: so what do you think? Better? Good? What? What? Tell me?


	3. truth or dare:dirty edition

**A/n: hello lovely readers! Lol here's the next chapter of Triple Threat. I would have posted this like 2 weeks ago but my internet service was down(thanks a lot at&t) anyway senior year started!Yay I'm super excited for that! Anyway here you go! And I'm so so so so so so sorry that it took me forever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Haha I wish though! ;)**

Chapter 2

Truth or Dare: Gone Crazy

BPOV

So here we were. In detention. On a Saturday. With no adult supervision. Can you say AWESOME! We are currently sitting in a circle, on the floor, looking at each other. No one wants to start it first. I'm sitting next to Emmett, Alice is next to Edward (lucky bitch!), and Rosalie is sitting next to Jasper. I look straight at Edward and raise my eyebrow. It was his idea he should start right?

"Ok Eddie since you offered the idea how about you start?" he narrowed his eyes at me

"What did you call me Swan?" I smiled slyly,

"Eddie…why you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head but smile mischievously. Oh shit I think I just started something that could end up with me doing something very very dirty….mmmmm I love this boy!

"Sure Bella I'll start…Bella truth or dare?" Damn!

"Dare bitch!"

"Let's start easy Bella do you masturbate and if you do, who you think of?" all of a sudden the guys started laughing. Emmett started rolling on the floor while Jasper laughed against his hand. Alright he thought he was being all sneaky and shit? Haha he had another thing coming. I crawled over to him and leaned in next to his ear and put my hand on his dick

"Yes I do. Everyday. And who do I think about? You, naked, fucking me oh so hard" he let out an audible moan and I felt "little Eddie" pop a tent in his jeans. I leaned back a little and gave him a kiss on cheek. I must have been whispering louder than I thought because I turned back toward my seat to see everyone laughing silently. Damn I'm good! I looked at him and noticed he was discreetly adjusting his package. Nice Edward make me even hornier!

"Bella…hey Bella….Hey Bitch!"

"Huh...What?" I hear Rosalie's voice

"It's your turn"

"Oh ok Jasper truth or dare"

"Truth" I faintly heard Emmett whisper pussy oh I would so get him soon

"If you could fuck anyone in this room who woul-"

"ALICE!" he blurted out before I even got the full question out. Alice giggled.

"Why?"

"Because she's small and I want to fuck her against the wall" he replied calmly. Alice jumped up so fast we couldn't even see her. She sat on his lap and kissed him. He was shocked for a mili second before he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Well there you go. They found love in truth or dare.

"As much as I love porn can we continue this game?" Emmett yelled. Damn that boy is loud as hell! Alice turned around and sat in Jasper's lap.

"Emmett truth or dare?" his eyes twinkled! Like literally! Never knew that was possible for a guy…

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Edward" Edward's jaw dropped so low I think it hit the ground.

"OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT BEAST IS GOING TO KISS ME!" Emmett slowly got up and walked toward Edward. Edward jumped up so fast and started running around the room

"Stop! Rape! Rape! Omg this happened in a nightmare once! After 5 minutes of running around and blasting laughter from us Emmett finally kissed Edward. On the lips might I add.

"Oh stop pouting Edward! You know you like it" Emmett declared. Edward just mumbled.

"Your turn, Edward"

"You know…I think I have the best dare. But, it's a dare for all the girls. You guys willing?" a group dare? What the fuck was that?

"Sure" we all agreed. He gathered Jasper and Emmett and they huddled together. Now this was getting a little scary. After a couple of minutes they turn towards us with the biggest grins on.

"Ladies?" Emmett asked

"Yes" we replied

"We dare you to give a strip tease for us" WHAT THE HELL?

EMPOV (because we love his thoughts!)

From the way the girls were looking at us I knew we had shocked them. I could already see the twinkle in Rosalie's eyes so I know she was set. Alice was looking Jasper up and down like she wanted to eat him so I knew she was in. But Bella, she was expressionless. Wait…is that a good or bad thing.

"Ladies a moment please?" Bella yelled. The huddled in a corner while we guys fidgeted in our seats. The looked up.

"We accept the dare" yes! "On one condition" Shit!

"What's the condition?" asked Edward

"You guys wait till tomorrow. So we can do it right. Get everything ready ya know?" I looked the guys and we nodded

"Alright"

"So my place at hmm… 9?" Rosalie said.

"Works for us"

"Great" she looked at me and wink. Holy shit boner hardcore right now. I think I'm in love!

BPOV

For the rest of the detention we talked about regular stuff like school and friends. Nothing dirty simple, just being friends. Finally we got the ok to leave. The guys walked us out and to our cars. Edward opened the door for me.

"Ah such a gentleman" I mused. He gave me that crooked smile. He leaned into my ear.

"Bella do you have a window in your window?" huh why?

"Uh yeah why?" he wrapped his arm around my waist to grab my ass

" Is your dad working the late night shift?" ok is he going to kill me?

"Yes, he is and again I ask why?"

"Leave your window unlocked. I'm not done with you. I want to hear you screaming my name."

It's official. I just ruined my panties….and I think I'm getting sexed up! Thank God for detention!

**Hahahahhahaa I know slight cliffhanger Lol! But if I get some bomb reviews I may just update a little faster! So Review! Now! Por favor. Next chapter will some sexy actions from….a certain couple…actually I'm not even gonna tell you! Haha your gonna have to guess. Lol you'll see. Anyway, **

**Love, peace and vampires suck,**

**Zack Cullen.**


	4. neighbors know my name!

Chapter 3:

Busted!

Mystery POV

We didn't even make it to the car. Ok well, that's a lie we mad it to the outside of the car before he attacked. Ok that's a lie too because I attacked him. Many, many, many times. What can I say the boy is a God! Sometimes I think he's a reincarnation James Dean. He has these amazing eyes that make every part of my body tingle (especially the lower region!) oh and his body! Man! Can you say carved from stone? He's rock hard…but somehow he's soft. Ya know? Hmmm…oh! He always smells like a mix between pine and Downy laundry detergent. Yeah I know that's strange, but I love it! Wait sorry for sidetracking where was I? Right, getting it on by the car. It was pretty dark so I wasn't worried about people seeing us. What I was worried about was the people surrounding the neighborhood would hear me screaming and moaning my lover's name. So not worth the jail time.

"Baby?" All I can here is him grunting in acknowledgement.

"Mmm...Baby…ok stop….mmmmm…baby….OK STOP!" he pulled back with a look of confusion

"Did I do something wrong…."

Aw! He's actually worried that he messed up!

"OH! NO of course not! I was just thinking maybe we can do this privately? Ya know at my house…or yours?"

He sat back against the car for awhile. It made me pretty nervous. He wasn't looking at me or even speaking. Just sitting there. Who just sits there! What if he thought I was just a one time thing? Omg what if he doesn't want me to know where he lives! Or what if-

"Ok let's go to my house." Oh thank you God! He's not ashamed of me.

"Ok let me follow you there" I started to walk towards my car but he grabbed my arm and slammed me into his car!

"What the fuc-" he grabbed my hips and pulled me up onto the trunk of his car. I looked at him a little confused

"What the fuck are you doing?" he smiled and I saw his adorable dimple

"I changed my mind"

"On what?"

"Taking you to my house" aw damn he is ashamed of me

"It's ok I'll just go home**" (a/n: you should start listening to Neighbors know my name by Trey Songs!)**

"Hold on…I don't want to take you home because I want everyone within a one mile radius to hear you scream while I pound my dick into my pussy" wow…only words and yet I'm so wet at the thought of him actually doing that. He leaned toward my ear slowly

"I want everyone in forks to know my name by the time the night's over."

I couldn't even speak. What do I say? Thank You? Yes? Idk! All I can think about is his banging me against his car. Very fast and very hard. Multiple times. I just had one question.

"You have condoms" the look of sheer despair crossed his face. Ok don't worry the convenient store is only 2 blocks away. We can make a quick stop and come straight back. Its' no….of fuck it! The moment is lost anyway!

"Damn how come you don't have a condom?"

"Hey! It's not like I planned it!" well there goes my day!

A/n: well what do you think? Don't worry this was just a filler. So who do you think is the mystery couple? You get it right you get a sneak peek!


End file.
